“Digital ink” refers to one or more strokes that are recorded from an input instrument, such as a mouse, a stylus/pen on a digitizer tablet, a capacitive stylus or capacitive object (e.g., a finger) on a capacitive touch digitizer, or a stylus/pen on a display screen integrated with a digitizer tablet that may or may not utilize a touch-sensitive display screen. As used herein, the term “ink” is used interchangeably with and refers to “digital ink.” Additionally, the terms “pen” and/or “stylus” are used generically and interchangeably to refer to any type of input instrument. Each stroke may be stored as one or more ink points and each ink point may contain various properties including, by way of example only, pressure, tilt, azimuth, and coordinates (x, y) corresponding to a position of the input instrument. For instance, a user may move a pen along a touch-sensitive display screen of a computer system so as to draw a line or curve, and the computer system may sample the coordinates (x, y) along the trajectory of the input instrument tip position over time (or on any other interval as known to those of ordinary skill in the art) as the user moves the input instrument. These coordinates represent points along the curve or line input by a user and are referred to herein as “ink points.”